


Our Gentle Sins

by bistiles_bilinski



Series: Take Me To Church [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad boy!stiles, M/M, Religious!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bistiles_bilinski/pseuds/bistiles_bilinski
Summary: Everybody knew about Stiles, the sheriff's kid who took a long dive off the deep-end, and Derek was convinced he'd been put on this earth to personally torment him. But Stiles couldn't torment like a normal teenager with the teasing just the wrong side of bullying, no, he had to torment with the perfect bow of his lips. He had to drive Derek insane with his tightly clad jeans that left nothing to the imagination and the shirts that clung to him like a second skin. Stiles had to torment him by making him second guess everything he'd been brought up to believe was right.





	Our Gentle Sins

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a repost from a few years ago, i took a few fics down and i'm working on putting them back up)
> 
> Title from the song Take Me To Church by Hozier. (If you haven't heard it, GO LISTEN!)
> 
> Tagged as underage, because in my mind Stiles is around sixteen and Derek around eighteen.
> 
> Not beta'd, so all mistakes are my own. And there are probably a lot.

Everybody knew about Stiles, the sheriff's kid who took a long dive off the deep-end, and Derek was convinced he'd been put on this earth to personally torment him. But Stiles couldn't torment like a normal teenager with the teasing just the wrong side of bullying. No, he had to torment with the perfect bow of his lips. He had to drive Derek insane with his tightly clad jeans that left nothing to the imagination and the shirts that clung to him like a second skin. Stiles had to torment him by making him second guess everything he'd been brought up to believe was right.

After the fire that had killed his family, Derek had gone through a brief stint in the foster care system, before the sheriff had given him a more permanent place to live. The Stilinski house was nice, someone always smiling or laughing. Derek remembered what Stiles was like before his mom died, remembered the way he would talk his ear off in their shared bedroom and how he would laugh with his whole body with a smile that split his face in half. He couldn't admit it to anyone, but he would have given anything to bring that back.

After Claudia passed though, Stiles rarely smiled and his laugh had disappeared behind anger while his bedtime commentary on his day changed to silent tears. Derek's heart hurt for him after that, and he did the one thing he'd known to do. He prayed. When he told Stiles, he had laughed bitterly in his face and told him if there was a God, he wouldn't have let an angel die.

Stiles was hardly sixteen when he started hanging out with Scott and Isaac McCall. They were the ones in school that every girl panted after, they were leather and cigarettes and fancy cars. Derek could never see the appeal, but Stiles seemed to, seeing as a week after he got into their little group of friends he was in a leather jacket and jeans so tight you could see the flip side of a coin. Derek really hated those jeans.

After that came the late nights. Stiles would sneak in through their window and smell like sex and teenage boy. He'd throw Derek a dirty smirk before stripping to his boxers and throwing himself into his bed. Derek would try hard not to watch as he slowly drifted off to sleep, his bare chest slowly rising and falling in a gentle rhythm. It was only a few weeks after that when he came home with a tattoo of a dragon curling down his entire forearm. There had been a long and loud argument that night with him and the sheriff, one that he could hear even with their door closed.

Stiles had come up after about an hour of shouting at his dad and slammed their bedroom door closed. "You going to yell at me too, Derek? You think I was an idiot for trying to express myself with something more permanent then a quick drink of cheap liquor?"

Derek refrained from pointing out that everyone in his little group had the same dragon somewhere, or that you couldn't really express yourself with cheap whiskey and instead just shook his head. It was then that he noticed Stiles' shaking. It was subtle, but there, and he acted without thinking. He crossed the room to where Stiles was leaning up against the desk and wrapped him up in his arms. Stiles had tensed immediately, but relaxed in increments until his face was buried in Derek's neck and his arms were squeezing the life out of him. Looking back on it, he figures that's probably where it started.

After that it was barely there looks across the cafeteria at school when he sat with Boyd, it was Stiles and his un-necessary brushing of fingers against Derek's skin, and filthy smiles when Derek would walk in on him with a hand thrown in his pants. Derek tried to tune it out, to block out what Stiles was trying to do to him. He buried himself in what his parents had taught him before they died. It worked, until it didn't.

Stiles started blatantly staring at Derek's torso when he would change in the locker room after lacrosse practice, he would whisper things in Derek's ear when no one was paying attention, things that made his face burn and his cock twitch in his pants, he would shove Derek into walls and breathe wetly against his neck, making Derek whimper pathetically.

It's was on one of those occasions that Derek had his first kiss. It was stupid, they had been arguing in the hallway about who had left the dirty clothes in the bathroom when Stiles pushed him into the wall hissing, "Those are your shorts, Derek, I'd know because I've seen your stupidly hot ass in them enough."

Derek had stared openly, lips parted slightly as he let the words sink in. They were huffing out short breaths when Stiles surged forward and captured Derek's lips with his own. He was frozen in place as Stiles licked at the seam of his lips, he parted them on a gasp and then Stiles' tongue was sliding against his in one burning hot movement. Derek tentatively worked his lips against Stiles', knowing he was inexperienced, but needing to know what it would feel like.

He could feel himself getting hard and he pushed Stiles away before he could too. The look Stiles gave him caught right to his core as he wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. "That shouldn't have happened," he said, voice rough.

Stiles made an disbelieving sound in the back of his throat before replying with, "That's not what you were saying just a few minutes ago." There was a hard look creeping into his eyes and it made Derek's blood run cold.

"It shouldn't have happened," he whispered this time, before pushing of the wall and leaving the house in seconds.

He drove out to the preserve and once there ran until he found the old, burnt out shell of his once thriving home. He figures that this old place is a great symbol of what he is now, empty and hollow inside. He had found out a few months after it happened that the cause of the fire had been because his mother wouldn't allow Kate Argent and her girlfriend Lydia Martin to marry in her church. It was revenge as much as it was a hate crime.

He squeezed his eyes shut, only to see his mother's disapproving glare and the disappointed shaking of his fathers head. He could see Laura and Cora's disdainfully sad frowns and his little brothers disgusted face and he ran. He ran until all he can feel was the burn in his legs instead of the pang of regret, he ran until the only thing he could see was the white clouding his vision instead of the hurt in his family's faces, and he ra until the only thing he could think about was his bed.

♦️

He hadn't been expecting to walk into the house and see Stiles on the couch, straddling a man with a beard and graying hair. Stiles' lips  attached to the mans neck while he arched at the contact, moaning loudly in the quiet of the empty house. Derek couldn't help the feeling of red-hot anger that flooded his stomach, but he tamped it down in favor of grunting his return and retreating up to their room, accidentally breaking the lamp on the desk when his fist takes on a mind of its own.

It was only a few minutes later when Stiles appeared in their doorway, face drawn tight and hands shoved in his pockets. "Where'd you disappear to?"

Derek couldn't help the bitter snort that escaped him, even though he had no right. He was the one who pushed Stiles away. "Doesn't look like you missed me too much," he said in place of an answer.

"Chris," Stiles deadpans. "Don't tell me you're jealous of him?"

Derek grit his teeth together before answering, "Don't be an idiot."

"Oh," Stiles let out a humorless laugh and stepped further into the room. "So now I'm repulsive and an idiot, that's what it is?"

Derek felt heat crawl up the back of his neck as he shook his head. "I- that's not what I meant. I don't think you're repulsive."

"Well, could've of fooled me with the way you," Stiles limbs went everywhere as he gestured and it was so much like the old him that it had made Derek ache, "ran the fuck out of here like you were a man on fire. Which shit, could I have used a worse phrase."

Derek took a step towards him and sighed deeply. "It's- I ran out of here because it's wrong, Stiles, I never should have let it get that far." He ran a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated noise. "This isn't how I was brought up, this," he gave a vague sweep of his hand which he only hoped conveyed _when we were shoving our tongues down each other's throats_ , "is wrong. My mom is probably having a cow wherever she is right now."

"Having a cow? What are you, five?" Stiles took a few more steps towards him as his face fell into an amused smile.

"Age jokes, real mature. I'm being serious, Stiles. I shouldn't have let it go that far, I wasn't thinking."

Stiles stopped in front of him, a smirk firmly plastered on his face. The same smirk he used when he's trying to get in someone's pants. It's powerful, and heady. "So," he said conversationally, inching forward until he managed to be toe to toe with Derek. "What would happen if it went," he hands came to rest on Derek's hips, his fingers digging in and he nearly gasped at the pressure, "further?"

Derek tried to keep his control, tried to push Stiles away because it wasn't how he wanted his parents name to be carried on. He found himself tugging Stiles forward by the front of his shirt instead. He watched as the smirk fell and his mouth parted slightly, and God he just had to kiss that stupid mouth. So he did.

He bent down to fit their mouths together and it was perfect. Stiles opened up immediately, nipping at his bottom lip before gently sucking on it to soothe the bites. Derek slipped his tongue inside the wet heat of Stiles' mouth and didn't even try to stop the moan that spilled out of his lips, Stiles swallowing it down before sucking Derek's tongue into his mouth and releasing a similar noise. They pulled away for a breath, but didn't last long before they were back to kissing.

Their second one was all desperation and need. It was Stiles fucking into his mouth and Derek nearly whining as he skated a hand up Stiles' shirt. It was Stiles pushing him until the backs of his knees hit his bed and he couldn't help but gasp. They pulled apart and and Stiles pushed him down onto his own bed. It was then that he was hit with a wave of _nonowrongsowrong_ , but then Stiles was sneaking a hand into his hair and lowering himself on top of Derek and all coherent thought fell away and all he could think of was the feeling of the hard line of Stiles' cock against his hip.

Derek let out a whine when Stiles rolled his hips and then he muffled it into the skin of his throat as Stiles did it again. He couldn't help as his hips bucked up, chasing the friction as it pulled away. Stiles started mouthing at the flesh of Derek's neck while his fingers found the hem of Derek's shirt and he skimmed them over the small patch of skin he just revealed. It felt like a path of fire was being burned up his torso everywhere Stiles' fingers went, he stopping when Stiles' fingers caught on Derek's nipples and he dragged his nails down them while biting hard on his neck, making Derek moan and buck.

Stiles muffled a laugh against his collarbone before sitting up enough to slip his hand out from Derek's shirt and grip the hem with both hands. He tugged until it slipped free and then hummed appreciatively while he ran his hands down the broad expanse of Derek's chest and torso. He leaned down to whisper, "I hated looking but not touching," then proceeded to make his point by digging his nails into Derek's shoulder and dragging his hips up Derek's leg so he cod feel how hard he was in his pants.

" _Jesus_."

"Won't be able to fuck you like me," Stiles said, nipping at the skin behind his ear. Derek huffed against his neck and then moaned when Stiles shifted and dragged their clothed cocks against each other. "I think we have way too many clothes on."

All Derek could do was nod before Stiles went to work one-handed on his belt and the other found its way into his hair to scratch at his scalp. He made quick work and soon his belt was hitting the floor with a loud noise and his pants and boxers were being pushed down his hips. Derek grabbed ahold of Stiles shirt and pulled until it hit the ground, he ran a hand down Stiles' back with a sigh and started pushing at his pants with fumbling hands. The two of them together managed to get them off and then they were both laying naked in the bed he'd had since he was twelve with the boy he was pretty sure he'd been in love with forever.

Stiles raked his nails down his sides before panting into his ear and saying, "I want you to fuck me. I've haven't- no one's done that to me before, and I want it to be you who does." Derek's throat closed and he let out a groan at the words. He nodded sharply and then released his breath out in a huff. "I can open myself up," Stiles said, leaning off the side of the bed to grabbing a packet of lube he had stashed in his pocket.

When he sat upright again, he ripped it open and spread it around on his fingers. He moved his hand around and circled at his hole while his eyes fluttered shut. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, obviously trying to stifle a moan, and pushed a finger in. Derek couldn't help it, he traced down Stiles' arm, idly noticing that it was the same one with the tattoo, until he could feel where Stiles was shoving two fingers in already. He listened to the quiet gasp when Stiles figured out what he was doing before finding the rhythm and on the next push in, his finger joined Stiles' own two.

"Fuck, that feels good, Der." Derek couldn't help feeling smug, wondering if Chris did this with him too. He didn't realize he'd even spoken out loud until he saw Stiles shaking his head and saying, "God, no, just you. Saved this for you, wanted to save this for you."

Derek felt heat crawling up his spine and he gasped as their cocks brushed together in one slow roll of Stiles' hips. He couldn't help but whine when his fingers slipped free, along with Stiles', and he chased his mouth to ignore the chill in his hand. Stiles kissed like he was a man dying of thirst and Derek was the last glass of water. He was all plush heat and and scratching nails. He nipped and sucked in all the right places and Derek could only moan along and close his eyes as Stiles tugged him further and further away from the last bit of his childhood. And he didn't care.

"'M ready," Stiles panted against his mouth, reaching behind himself and gripping Derek's dick. He let out a gasp and clutched at Stiles' shoulders as he began stroking. "You ever do this to yourself, Der? You ever think about me when you're in bed with a hand around yourself?" All he could do is squeeze his eyes shut while Stiles flicks his wrist. "I'm clean, but we can still use a condom if you want?"

Derek had barely shook his head before Stiles was gripping him tightly and lining himself up. He started sinking down slowly, breaths coming in quick huffs, until he was seated fully and staring down at Derek. There was a slow smile spreading across his face that fell away on a moan when Derek shifted to get more comfortable. "God, think about you all the time," he said, rolling his hips once and the noise Derek made was enough for him to do it twice more. "I think about you when I'm in the shower and jacking myself off," there was another slow roll and his groans mingled with Derek's, "or when I'm in bed with three fingers up my ass."

Derek let out a growl before wrapping an arm around his waist and flipping them, Stiles laughing against his neck. From then on it was Derek moving his hips in inexperienced rolls and thrusts and hoping for the best. If the way Stiles was keening in his ear was anything to go by, he figures he did all right. The heat steadily pooling in his stomach had him wrapping a hand around Stiles' dick, knowing it wouldn't last much longer.

Stiles gripped the back of his neck and pulled him down until their mouths crashed together in a sloppy kiss. They pulled away when breathing became a necessity but he didn't go far, pressing his lips to the tender skin just behind Derek's ear. "Come on, Der. Come for me." Derek let out a high pitched whine and thrusted faster as Stiles raked his nails down his back. "This, what we're doing, what we're feeling, it's not wrong." Stiles tugged his earlobe into between his teeth muttering, "Come for me."

Derek cried out as he spilled inside Stiles, burying his face in the skin of his throat. He could feel warm liquid as it coated his hand and chest before he collapsed on top of Stiles, not caring about the mess. He laid there until Stiles pushed at his shoulders and he rolled off. "I'm a mess," he muttered, dragging his hand through the mess on his chest and watching as Stiles eyes followed the movement.

Stiles stood up and crossed the room, not caring about his soft dick hanging between his legs or the come, Derek's come, leaking out of his ass. He came back with a package of wipes he'd gotten from under his bed and straddled Derek's hips. He pulled one out and swiped at the mess with a careful hand. "Was this your first time?" he asked, voice horse from his shouts. When Derek nodded, he lent down to lick a hot stripe up his neck and stopping at his ear. "I've never let anyone fuck me, I was waiting for you to get your shit together and fuck me up against the wall." His dick gave a valiant twitch at the suggestion and Stiles whispered in his ear, "You like that?" he wiped Derek's come covered fingers while nipping at the skin of his collarbone, saying against it, "Maybe later."

Once they've been cleaned Stiles flopped down beside him, tangling their limbs together and resting his head on Derek's chest. "Why do you believe in a god that would take your whole family away from you?" he asked, hands idly drawing shapes in the bare skin of Derek's inner thigh.

Derek didn't even have to think about the answer to that question. "It was a way to keep my family with me, even though they'd passed. But now? I don't why I do it."

Stiles made a noise of acknowledgment, before pressing a kiss to Derek's chest and burrowing further into his side. "So," he started, meeting Derek's eyes. "What's that mean for you now?"

Derek shrugged, wrapping his arm tighter around Stiles' shoulders and pulling him tighter to his body. "I don't know, I've felt myself slipping away for awhile now." He buried his face in Stiles' hair, muttering, "I think I may have found another religion anyways."

Stiles snorted, leaning into his touch before asking, "And what would that be?"

"Your ass in those jeans you just got," he said and joined Stiles in his surprised laughter. "Or maybe my dick in your ass," he said, rolling over onto Stiles and rubbing his half-hard cock along Stiles' leg.

"That's a great religion," Stiles said, breathless. "Maybe I'll have to check it out."

Derek hummed in agreement, whispering, "Why don't we start now."

♦️

Everybody knows about Stiles, the sheriff's kid who took a long dive off the deep-end, and everybody knows about Derek, Preacher Talia Hale's son who fucks Stiles senseless every night and kisses him like it's the only thing he was put on this earth to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, come tumbl with me! Comments and kudos make me smile like an idiot and want to kiss your face repeatedly. ❤️


End file.
